


琴房战争

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Pick-Up Lines, Social Networking, practice rooms
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 大学au，抢琴房产生的爱情棋逢对手的流氓故事
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	琴房战争

**Author's Note:**

> *无差，陌生人设定  
> *ooc  
> *纯糖短打一发完

「唉…」所有的琴房都被占满，背着琴盒的Eddy叹了口气。「太难了…」

周五，无聊的乐理课刚好在下午这个尴尬的时间下课，所有人都在琴房里练琴，他很少运气好到能找到一间空琴房，但今天或许是上帝眷顾了他，给他一个完美时机的巧合。他在走廊里漫无目的地游荡着，鞋底在地毯上摩擦发出「哧哧」的声音，忽然从一间琴房门上的小窗户瞥见里面的学长在收他的乐器准备离开。Eddy赶紧坐在琴房外的小凳子上占着座，等着里面的人离开。

琴房里的人开始收乐谱，Eddy的心里乐开了花。但他发现走廊的另一端，有别人在逼近这个琴房，同样背着小提琴，同样拖着疲倦的步子。那个人在这间琴房门口停下，Eddy刚要起身宣誓琴房的主权，收拾好琴盒的学长碰巧从里面拉开门走了出来。

「嘿Brett！」陌生的学长笑嘻嘻地和Brett碰了碰拳，向身后的空琴房示意。「喏，是你的了。」

学长转身离开，那个叫Brett的人一脸笑意地挺身推开琴房门，Eddy生气地站起了身。

「嘿，是我先来的！」他紧紧握住胸前琴盒的背带。

「可是你也听到学长的话了，他说『是我的』。」Brett转过头面对着Eddy，脸上的表情一片空白。走远的学长听见他们的对话，转过身来吹了个口哨，两只手伸出食指指着Brett。「这叫『人脉』，新生。」

Eddy气得脸上红一阵白一阵，他确实是个大一新生，但他可没想到大二的人会这么直截了当地欺负他。面前这个家伙又瘦又小，皮肤白得像一张纸，戴着厚厚的眼镜；邋邋遢遢的衣着，胡子拉碴的下巴，眼睛下面还有挡不住的黑眼圈，看起来灰头土脸，只有左眼里那颗痣还似乎闪烁着狡猾的光。他对傻愣着发火的Eddy龇了龇整齐的白牙，挤出来一个一点都不真诚的笑容，然后那个会让小孩子晚上做噩梦的轻浮笑容消失在他的嘴角，脸上表情又恢复成一潭死水一样的空白。Brett进了琴房关上门，Eddy在他进房间的同时在心里暗骂了一下他做作的鬓角，又粗又方，看起来真是丑得让人心肺停止。

「仗势欺人。」Eddy对琴房门偷偷比了个中指，转过身刚准备离开，忽然像是想起什么一样转回身，猛拍了几下琴房的门。

Brett把门打开一条小缝，那张没有表情的脸探了出来，眼神里写满了鄙夷。他的手紧紧地握住琴房门把手，生怕Eddy来抢他的。但是Eddy只是仰着脸，比Brett高的身高把门里的人覆盖在阴影里，用鼻孔看着Brett。

「干嘛？」

「我叫Eddy，现在你也是我的人脉了。」

「哪有你这样的…」Brett「噗嗤」一声笑出来，摇着头关上了门。

/

「怎么大清早来也没空琴房…」Eddy懊恼地拖着步子在走廊里嘟哝。「我不想再去人行道旁边练琴啊…」

走廊上回荡着很小声的音乐声，各种乐器的声音被隔音板吸收了，变成一种渺远、微弱的回响。Eddy 左顾右盼，发现右手边的琴房里的那张脸似乎有些熟悉。他走近了一些，把脸靠近琴房门上的小窗户上向里看，是上次那个抢了他琴房的家伙在里面练琴。

Eddy想起上次的窝囊经历，集结起不知道哪里来的一股勇气，把脸贴在门上的小窗户上偷看里面的人。他的名字是叫Brad… Bray… Brett。对，Brett。

Brett穿着黑色衬衫和西裤，穿着皮鞋，看起来像是要上台表演的架势。他侧身对着门口，Eddy能看到他半侧脸时高高的鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇，抿成一条细细的线，在拉到得意之处时勾着嘴角笑起来。这个家伙似乎在拉琴的时候看起来还是挺认真的，即使上次的经历让Brett在Eddy心里得了个0分的印象分。不过既然今天碰见他了，Eddy打算一定要扳回一局，灭灭他的威风，让他知道Eddy Chen不是个好惹的人。

想到这儿，Eddy忍不住笑出来，两颗兔牙在笑容里贱贱地龇着。

感受到一直在门口盯着他的目光，Brett翻了个白眼放下琴，面无表情地看着扒在小窗户上看里面的Eddy，琴房里传出的巴赫也戛然而止。Eddy看他不再拉琴，便「嘭」的一声推门进来，一副要占领他的琴房的架势。

「这位同学，我还在练琴呢，请你…」

「Eddy，我叫Eddy。可是刚才我看见你已经不在练了？」Eddy贱兮兮地笑着，把肩上的琴盒放下来。「所以现在你作为我的人脉，我可以占领你不用的空琴房了，对吧？」

Brett气得差点背过气去。他对这个新生还有点印象，上次差点抢了他的琴房，今天竟然跑来跟他以牙还牙，把上次他的话在他自己身上又演了一遍。他叉着腰试图暗示他内心的不耐烦，但面前站着的这个龇着兔牙、满脸痘痘的大一新生却丝毫没有动摇，笑嘻嘻地站着等Brett收琴走人。

「好吧，反正我也要去表演了。」Brett气鼓鼓地松了弓子，把琴弓塞进包里。他蹲在地上收他的琴，却看见Eddy正紧张地内八字，两只脚的脚尖几乎碰在了一起。他心里暗笑这个学弟的青涩，装出一副胆大包天的样子，心里其实怕得发抖，也就原谅了他一半。敢这样和他当面对线的人Brett 还是第一次见，要不是他今天因为要上台表演心里紧张，他一定会不依不挠和 Eddy分个高下。「算你运气好。」

「你要表演刚才拉的巴赫吗？」Eddy问。蹲在地上的Brett伸长胳膊去拉琴盒侧边的拉链，黑衬衫的腰线被拉紧，衬出他纤细的腰部线条。由于蹲姿而大开的两腿向两边分开，西裤的大腿部分被绷得紧紧的，光滑的布料在灯光下反射出两个饱满的弧度。他为了表演还梳了头发、刮了胡子，干净的脸蛋更显得白净，收拾干净自己外表的Brett几乎可以用「帅气可爱」来形容。捏住琴盒拉链的手指白皙纤长，指节分明，一定是善于左手拨弦的优秀天资。

「嗯，你有意见？」

收好琴的Brett站在Eddy面前，后者咽了口口水，上下打量了一下对面的身材，恰到好处的柔软胸脯、修长的腿，还有让 Eddy羡慕得直咽口水的直角肩，被黑色西装包裹得像一件礼物那样诱人。他盯了太久才意识到自己几乎用目光把Brett身上烧出个洞来，此刻那个高傲的家伙正一脸奇怪地看着出神的Eddy。察觉到自己行为不合适的 Eddy脸红到耳朵根，把停留在Brett皮带下方五厘米鼓包上的目光收回来，放在最正经、最严肃的地方——Brett的眉心。「我的意思是…你拉的很好，我很喜欢。」

「谢谢。」Brett挑起一边眉毛，他刚才是被面前这个学弟在心里打分了吗？不过至少这个学弟还说了好话，不是从头到尾的讨人厌。此刻的Brett有些后悔昨天没有多熨一遍衬衫的领子，或是换上他比较好看的那副圆框眼镜；就算是看不对眼的敌手，他也不能在外表和气势上败下阵来，虽然他本身就比Eddy矮一截，但他对自己的身材比例和气场还算有自信。他清了清嗓子，从 Eddy身侧绕过去，手按上琴房的门把手。「我叫Brett。」

「我知道，Brett学长。」Brett有些突然的缓和态度让Eddy受宠若惊，原本嘴边的刻薄话被咽下去，带着敬语的话自发地冒了出来。「祝…祝你演出成功。」

背对着Eddy的 Brett嘴角偷偷地勾起一丝笑容，挺起胸走了出去。Eddy听见被琴房门关闭时的「咯吱」声盖过去的一声「谢谢」，想了一想还是重新拉开门，对走廊上大喊了一句「谢谢你的琴房」。

傻兮兮的，Brett想。

可我怎么还就被他套进人脉圈了呢。

/

周五，Eddy站在第一次他碰见Brett的琴房外面，紧张地把手背在身后，捏着琴盒的把手。不同于上次，他没有坐下，而是拎着琴盒站在那里。他期待Brett今天还会来，他期待琴房里那个学长再次把房间让给Brett，他期待再见到他。

Brett像上一次那样拖着步子走向这间琴房。他抬眼看到Eddy，低下头笑了起来，走到他身边。从琴房里出来的人照常把琴房让给Brett，向Eddy投去奇怪的目光，又转身离去。

「我说了，这是我用『人脉』争取来的琴房，不会让给你的。」Brett扶着琴房门，身体半倚在上面，探出半边身体对门外的Eddy说。他的眼睛在圆形镜片后面闪过狡黠的笑意，仔细打量着面前拘谨的大一新生。「你还有什么期待吗？」

「我不是来和你抢琴房的，」Eddy脸红了，声音逐渐地小下去。「我只是想问你…这周五，呃，就是今天晚上…有没有空…」

Brett有些惊诧地挑挑眉毛。他没想到Eddy是来约他出去的，嘴边的风凉话被活生生咽了回去。他哑口无言地看着Eddy，嘴巴张开又合上好几次，最后撅了撅嘴唇，梗着脖子，僵硬地点了点头。

当Eddy贱兮兮欠打的微笑回到他脸上，Brett才想起来怎么当一如既往的花花公子，摆出一副轻蔑的神情，扯了扯嘴角。

「后街街角那家餐厅，晚上7点，be there or be viola. 」他熟练地丢下一句话，关上琴房门，把自己藏在门上小窗户看不见的角落里偷偷脸红。

Eddy站在门前，两颗兔牙在咧的越来越大的笑容里开心地龇着，脸上的痘痘被红晕染成粉红色。

「YES！」他握紧拳头，开心的几乎跳起来。

/

今天，大一新生Eddy Chen的人脉圈也继续良好发展着。

**Author's Note:**

> 请用kudos和评论砸死我（做梦  
> go follow me on ins: twoset_vv


End file.
